ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Konatsu
Juliet Squad's Recon specialist, Konatsu is a kunoichi (despite being a straight guy) who brings a pretty vast assortment of ninja related moves to the table (though quite a few are pretty useless). Konatsu has had quite a few fights in the story, and he can usually punch over his weight class by being especially tricky or underhanded. One of Konatsu's defining characteristics is his affection for Ukyou, but in TRTC, his side stories and scenes revolve more around his finding a place for himself in the world since leaving his abusive step family. Background First, to be absolutely clear: Konatsu is male. Born the son of a ninja family, his mother died when he was young and his father passed away soon after re-marrying. He was subsequently raised by his stepmother, Kotet, as a Kunoichi - a female ninja. He soon displayed a level of talent for ninpo that earned him a reputation as a genius, or even legendary, ninja. However, jealous of his ability, his cruel step family mistreated and abused him, and purposefully tried to stunt his growth and development in martial arts. Konatsu persevered, despite his meek and submissive personality. Besides the drudgery of menial labor, it is likely that Konatsu was also hired by others for less savoury tasks. While he talks little about this time in his life, he does make mention about how he felt his life was not something he, or his deceased parents, could be proud of. When Genma, Happosai and Ranma destroy their base of operations, Konatsu's fugly sisters and mother send him to punish the three martial artists. During this adventure, he meets and falls for Ukyou Kuonji, who later gives him the courage to divorce himself from his stepfamily and strike out on his own. He goes on to work for her at Ucchans as a waitress (earning a literal pittance). Konatsu has both kunoichi and male ninja (Higouhou) ninpo, and as a fighter, he relies on and is most effective when he can employ his vast arsenal of special ninjutsu techniques. Over the course of TRTC, he reveals and develops three Forbidden Techniques: Akazuno Ninpou: Sanmi Ichitai (Forbidden Ninja Art: Three People as One), Akazuno Ninpou: Rokumi Ichitai Ninpou (Forbidden Ninja Art: Six People as One), Akazuno Ninpou: Shin Rokubu (Forbidden Ninja Art: True Six Copies). Official Service Record CT:Juliet (Oct 2006) as Squaddie. Promotion (Nov 2006) to Sqd 1st class then acting Sergeant. Promotion (Dec 2006) Sergeant. Prominent roles in Ghost Wire, Winter Triangle. Participated in AB17 Alpine Echo Seven (Dec 2006). Fiftieth Kill recorded (Jan 2007). Luna (2007). Psionic profile (attached). Operator: R. Harris primary; N. Tendo secondary. Squaddie has a collection of personalized equipment. (special equipment attachment) Loyalty considered VERY GOOD. Extremely committed to organization and empowered by work. Morale wavers, but is typically GOOD. Some lingering personal complications between Squaddie and Kuonji. Have never affected performance in the field. Not aggressive or temperamental, but very methodical and ruthless when ordered. Executes missions with precision and efficiency and never deviates from objectives. While a stabilizing element in CT:Juliet, Konatsu could easily be attached to any other lightly equipped combat team. More training and confidence building would be necessary before advancement to commissioned rank; technical skills and psionic imprinting only go so far. Task 1 of CLEANSLATE isn't his ideal sort of fight; recommend holding back CT:Juliet until after beachhead is established. CT:India is the bludgeon out of the two. We'll want CT:Juliet ready for surgical strikes in T2 and T3. Style Konatsu was raised in the 'Eight Ways Sexy Kunoichi' style of ninjutsu. He was also given legacy training in another style referred to as 'unlawful' ninjutsu. The specifics of all this seem rather strange, but with these kids, who's to say? Effectively, he's got two different fighting 'styles' sort of like Saotome and Kumon's 'Thousand Fist' styles. squaddie has cut all communication and ties with apparently abusive step-family. Worked for a time under Kuonji prior to Nerima Event. Konatsu's skill set is pretty unique. The squaddie is superhumanly stealthy, just like Saotome can be, but he does it by default. You lose sight of him and he just vanishes into the background. Never seen anything like it. He can disguise himself in a crowd, in urban terrain, in the field, in a jungle, basically anywhere and with virtually no prep. Best ambush oriented trooper I've ever seen. A real flare for setting up traps even before he got his hands on prox-grenades and claymores. In a straight up fight, the squaddie is capable. Good aim. Not great, but good. Better with light plasma than laser or projectile. Cool under fire. Has several area saturation techniques, distractions mostly, used as cover or suppression to maneuver and expose an unguarded flank. Situation specific moves strong at all ranges, but especially in close. Can use 'multiple body' technique for scouting; incendiaries at midrange; CQC skills up close. Extremely strong and fast. Defense rather poor; has to keep up attack or fall back. Good addition to a strike/rapid response and scout squad. Psionic class-C but almost entirely defensive or situation specific (some of his abilities can be considered class-B or A, see: Multi-body variants). Excels in information extraction and covert ops. Stats (Ranked in comparison to peers; 1-5+) Speed: 3.5 Strength: 2.0 Stamina: 2.5 Weapons: 3.5 Techniques: 3.5 Total: 15.0 Special Techniques Kawarimi (Body Replacement): This classic ninja trick is a technique Ranma has used several times. Konatsu is able to use it too, of course. An inanimate object, usually of similar to human size, is moved and concealed to look, momentarily, like the person using the technique. This distracts the enemy allowing one to escape or attack from another angle. Konatsu has also developed a way to substitute dangerous objects like grenades that then explode, killing the opponent. It is the most basic and versatile of the traditional tonpou (ninja art of escape) techniques. Akichi (Vacant Land): Involves using one’s ki to drastically reduce the friction in one (or both feet) during a charge, while at the same time creating massive momentum with a different limb, usually the other leg. This produces tremendous linear acceleration that is usually cut short after some distance, giving the appearance of extremely fast point to point movement. This is actually a technique all the higher tier martial artists know, often under different names. Kunoichi Ninpou (Sexy Kunoichi Ninja Arts) Füjin Seikyü Senpu (Heartless Bill Whirlwind): A whirlwind of 150,000 yen bills surround Konatsu’s foe, and slice through his clothes (or through him). This move is mostly used as a distraction, to blind and disorient the enemy to allow for an escape. Konatsu is eventually able to modify it to be much more deadly, as it forms the basis for the Konatsu Andon. Happö Bijin Shuriken (Eight Ways Beautiful Woman Shuriken): Konatsu rapidly throws a volley of shuriken. Hyappatsu Hyakuchü Shuriken (Hundred thrown Hundred middle shuriken): Not actually a hundred shuriken, it is more like ten, but when combined with a ninja trick (optical illusion) it seems like many more. This technique normally requires at least two people (or clones), one to throw, the other to form the illusion. Konatsu is able to form the illusion with one hand and throw the shuriken with the other. Kokorobakari no Senbetsu Da Yo (Small Gift Selected For You): Just a bomb you throw at someone when their back is turned. Pretty cheap, but that’s Sexy Kunoichi martial arts for ya. Rokubu Ichitai (Six Copies as One): Konatsu’s specialty clone technique. His image blurs, and six copy Konatsus emerge. Each of them has essentially the same strength and speed as the real original him, but they share the same overall mass of ki, and Konatsu must split his decision making between them, which is extremely difficult. When one of them is injured, the real one feels it (but is not himself injured). When he loses concentration, they turn into a Kawarimi (usually a bundle of wood or something similar). The technique is a mixture of mimicry, illusion, and puppetry. Netsu Oshibori Hya-ppon Randa (Wild Strike of a Hundred Hot Oshibori): Mostly useless technique designed for surprise attacks at restaurants and other locations. The idea is to blind the opponent with a hot towel. Kunoichi ninpou hissatsu kurenai jigoku (Kunoichi ninja arts certain kill deep red hell): This stealthy technique puts clandestine red lipstick marks on a man or his clothing, with the expectation that his wife or girlfriend will later see them and think he is cheating on her. The man is unaware that he or his clothes have been marked. Evil Kunoichi technique designed to ruins a person’s relationship. Higouhou Ninpo (Unlawful Ninja Arts) Kansatsuken (Flying Killer Sword): Konatsu’s premier sword technique. A ninja illusion causes the person to misjudge the length of the sword lunge, and so they get cut without realizing why. Konatsu’s preferred sword, Habu, is also coated with a paralytic poison, meaning that even one small cut will generally end the fight. Shuriken Kakezan (Shuriken Multiplication): A thrown shuriken turns into multiple actual shuriken (usually 4). These are not illusions, as the shuriken itself splits into thinner pieces, but this technique can be paired with the Hyappatsu Hyakuchü to create a massive storm of shuriken, most of which are illusions, but many of which are real. Goudoujutsu: Shuriken Kakezan Kamaitachi (Combination Technique: Shuriken Multiplication Whirlwind): Konatsu’s first ultimate shuriken attack. Cloning himself, and performing the Shuriken Kakezan no less than three times at once (once for every two clones), he also uses the Hyappatsu Hyakuchü Shuriken technique to make that cloud of shuriken seem like ten times more than even that. Using two clones, this makes a cloud of six hundred and forty shuriken, either illusionary or real. Hanafubuki Hougeki (Falling Cherry Blossom Bombardment): Using this technique, Konatsu’s shuriken explode into hundreds of pieces of shrapnel. (This move is a Bleach montage – the metal pieces that later litter the ground look like fallen cherry blossoms) Hanafubuki Hougeki Kamaitachi (Falling Cherry Blossom Bombardment Whirlwind): Konatsu’s ultimate shuriken attack. Cloning himself, and performing the Shuriken Kakezan no less than three times at once (once for every two clones), he then explodes all the shuriken in the air, producing a massive cloud of metal that is all but impossible to avoid or block. Azemichi (Footpath Between Rice Fields): A defensive move, Konatsu uses a ninja trick to ‘step into an opponent’s blind spot’ and thus avoid their attack and approach from another angle. This is a very high level move, incorporating footwork, ninpo, and illusion arts. Seeing it, Ranma compares the move to Happosai’s dimensional invisibility trick. It is Konatsu’s ultimate tonpou (ninja art of escape) technique. Tachikiru Hitokage (Severing Shadow): This is a combined illusionary and ninjutsu technique. Engulfing an opponent in a Bill Whirlwind (often then multiplied using Senpu Kazekan) he seizes control of the senses of anyone inside the tornado of paper. This assassination technique blocks all forms of sensory input, including sakkijutsu (danger sense), and even sense of touch and pain. Ukigumo Sentouken (Floating Clouds Scissor Sword): Konatsu uses himself and two bodies to strike from three sides at once. This is usually used in tandem with a move that paralyzes the victim, like poison or Severing Shadow. This can assume a number of forms, but usually Konatsu will try and strike vital areas to be sure to either kill or immobilize his foe. Akazuno Ninpou: Sanmi Ichitai (Forbidden Ninja Art: Three People as One): Not to be confused with the move Konatsu’s sisters perform (which is just for show). Properly done, this technique ‘merges’ the power of three ninja into one. Konatsu can use this with his clone technique to create two selves, each more powerful than the original him. However, it burns through his ki reserves very quickly. Akazuno Ninpou: Rokumi Ichitai Ninpou (Forbidden Ninja Art: Six People as One): Konatsu’s ultimate (normal) power-up. First, he creates six clones, and then has each reach maximum power. Then, he merges all six together, leaving one left (the real him). This forces him ‘beyond his limits’ and starts to burn out his body. In this state, he cannot regulate the output of his ki, can not use any special techniques properly, and he literally fights until he collapses. Akazuno Ninpou: Shin Rokubu (Forbidden Ninja Art: True Six Copies): This is a forbidden variant of the Rokubu Ichitai. Konatsu Andon (Konatsu Paper Lantern): A variant of the Bill Whirlwind, usually coupled with a distraction like his many shuriken techniques. The bills swirl around the target and then the whirlwind constricts and the papers stick to the target. They are laced with incendiaries, and Konatsu then ignites them via remote control. Most targets will be burned down to the bone, and the fire can not be extinguished by water or lack of oxygen. Equipment *Kogai (ornamental hairpin) *Kusarigama (sickle with chain) *Jitte (weapon with no cutting edge and a one-pronged hilt, designed to catch and snap off an opponent's sword blade) *Tessen (iron fan) *Tekkou (forearm guards) *Toushintan (emergency battle medicine that brings out a person’s ‘eak fighting instinct’ Category:Juliet Squad